Friend or Foe?
by NeonBe8tz
Summary: Can Eluvia truly forgive her own people for what had transpired, when Smaug came and took away the Lonely Mountains? What happens when she is faced with a decision that she has to make all alone? Can someone help her out of the water or will she drown forever stuck in the past? Please leave a review on what you think. I don't mind flames.
1. Chapter 1

_**(Prologue)**_

"You disappoint me my dear." Said the King of Mirkwood. "Me?! How could you just let their city burn? What will happen to their children?" Eluvia asked her Elf King outraged by how easily he had discarded the dwarven people. "Guards! Remind this woman her place. Take her to the dungeons." He commanded his guards. "I shall never forgive you for what you have DONE!" She screamed loud enough for the other elven people to take notice. "You may think about it for as long as you want I have the time."

(Eluvia POV)The guards shoved me into the cell. "Stupid, woman." They said as they locked the cell door. I sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Thrain, please forgive me." I prayed for the losses that the dwarven people have suffered. I let some tears roll down my pale cheeks as I thought about what had happened a few hours earlier.

 _I was walking towards the throne to visit my dear friends. Thrain and his wife had treated me as his own kin. This is quite surprising seeing as I am part elven, but I am not very tall like an elf woman would be. I never really knew who my birth parents were really. Anyway as I make my way, something had seemed off as I went to see the King. I saw him sitting on his throne admiring a type of stone. "Your majesty. It's me Eluvia." Once he had heard my voice he put the stone back onto his throne chair. "Yes. How have you been child?" I kneeled down to show respect; even though he has told me a thousand times that it was unnecessary. "I am doing well. How fair your sons?" I asked as I rose back up. "Why such a beautiful gem like you worry about my sons? Hmm?" He knew how much I respect his kin. "It's just that I have met most of your sons except for Thorin, your majesty." I said politely. He seemed to question my reason. It was the only reason I could come up with. "Right now he is with Balin. You can take the stairs and meet up with them." Thrain said as I nodded a thank you. I left to go upstairs and saw Balin. "Balin, how are you friend?" I guess I snuck up on him because he jumped a bit. "Oh dearie, don't just appear out of nowhere. What are you doing here anyway?" I laughed a bit and Notice someone coughing. I looked to see a handsome dwarf. "Balin who is this woman?" He asked. Balin was about to say until I cut him off. "I am Eluvia. A friend of Thrain and you must be Thorin." I said as I bowed. "Eluvia is part elf Thorin. The Elf king has taken her in as his own, although your father favors her as his own kin as does your mother." Balin said as I rolled my eyes. "What is the other part then?" Thorin asked intrigued by this woman. "No one knows, not even me. I don't even know who my actual parents are." I told him while I looked over to see a dragon kite flying. Then it came. The roar any fire of Smaug. It all had happened too quickly. I helped Thorin evacuate the town. I remember looking up to see my kin on the hill ready for a fight. I yelled for them to help just as Thorin did. The way my king looked at me. He seemed angry, mostly at me. He had turned away, and led his army back to his kingdom. "Wait! What are you doing?" I yelled at his back as Thorin moved me away from the burning flames of what was once their hometown. "I shall speak to the elven king. See why he did what he did." I assured Thorin and Thrain. "Child, I'm afraid that what he did was clear. He has abandoned us." Thrain told me as Balin bandaged me up. I looked to Thorin and bowed. "I wish we could've met under better circumstances, prince Thorin." I said with a sad smile. He smiled back. "Until we meet again, Eluvia." I nodded and left to deal with the Elven King._

I had let some more tears slip. Then wiped them away. I have heard about what had happened to Thorin's Grandfather and how a pale Orc had killed him. Thorin had taken away the pale Orcs arm. I wish I could help them. Since I'm now being exiled. I don't know when but I have no doubt that the Elven king will have no mercy for the way I acted. It's not my fault he's being unreasonable. I leaned my head against the cold wet brick cell wall. I looked out of a small opening to see the moonlight. I got up and walked towards the barred opening. I took in a sharp breathe as I realized that I still needed to close up the gash I have received from blocking bricks for the dwarves. I lifted up my shirt to see the wound bleeding through the bandages. I heard someone dropping something in my cell. I turned to see Tauriel. She knew what happened but understands my reasons. I let her bandage me up and ate the meals she brought to me. This kept happening for weeks. Although, I have forgotten the day and time by now.

 _ **Exile**_

I finally heard the guards show up at my cell. "The King has ordered to see you, Eluvia." One guard said. They have led me to their King. "Eluvia Nightshade, you have been exiled. You may go to Rivendell for they are the only Elves willing to have you and make new use of your abilities." As the King was telling me about my ruling I just stared at the ground. 'Being judged as usual.' I thought to myself. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" I looked up with fire in my eyes. "You shall never be MY king, nor my kin any longer." I said as I discarded both Tauriel and Lagolas. I saw the hurt on their faces, what'd they expect. I looked back to the floor as the guards escorted me to Rivendell. Once I was there, I was greeted by Gabriel. "Welcome, Eluvia Nightshade. Come the Lady of Light wants to speak to you." I simply nodded as I followed in suit. When we finally got there I saw that she wasn't happy about what had transpired between me and the King of Mirkwood. 'Eluvia, you need not to keep punishing yourself or other elven. Not every elf treats anyone the same way the King of Mirkwood does.' She spoke in my mind. I looked up at her straight into her eyes. 'Then you knew how close I was to their kin.' I stated back as she nodded. "I understand, child. The Oakenshield family has treated you like their own. When even though king may have taken you in, but treated you as a lesser." She finally spoke. I smiled as I realized she knows how I felt and not push me aside. "You are welcome to do as you may here. You are no prisoner; you are part of a newer and even greater family. Just remember a great deed comes with great responsibility, my youngling." She smiles as she spoke the last part. I bowed and asked, "I have a question, Lady of Light." She nodded for me to go on. 'What am I really?' I asked in my mind knowing she would hear. "You shall know when Gandalf comes. Also he shall bring a few of your old friends. Now go changed and settled in my dear." I nodded saying my thanks.

(Next day)I washed up and put on what they've laid out for me. It was a black corset along with, a leafy green tunic, brown leather belt with pouches, black leggings, black boots, and pure crystal necklace and bracelet. I took a look in the mirror to see how I looked like. I decided to braid my hair, as I did I see that Gabriel had sent some ointment for my scar on my left side. I was lucky enough that I didn't get hit on my tattoo on my right side. As I applied it I sucked in a sharp breath, it felt like my whole side was on fire. I placed the ointment in my pouch and left to get supper when I heard a commotion outside. I looked out on of the windows as I walked down the hallway. I see a group of dwarves being surrounded by Gabriel's men. I didn't see much as my stomach kept growling finally reached the dining room to see the Dwarves staring at their salads as if it was poison. Then it finally hit me, they were my old friends. "Balin, Dawlin, Kili, Fili, Gloin, Oin, Bofur, Nori, and Dori!" I exclaimed happy to see most of my friends, well all except one. "Eluvia!" Everyone said just as happy to see me. "Wait. Where is Thorin?" I asked as I sat down next to Balin. "He is in a meeting with your mistress, Gandalf, Gabriel, and our thief Bilbo Baggins." I gave him a questioning look to make sure he wasn't making up this person. "It's true go see for yourself." I nodded and got up to go to the meeting room. As I got there I saw Thorin, I was starting to get a bit too happy. So I tried to shrug it off as the Lady of Light heard my thoughts and smiled. "Pardon me but why aren't I in this meeting, hmm?" I said as they all turned to see me. I smirked feeling a bit brave as I saw the look on Thorin. "What are you doing here, Eluvia? I thought you were back in Mirkwood." Thorin asked as I walked closer to the group. I saw that Gandalf and the hobbit was too curious about who I am. "Eluvia was exiled here, by the king of Mirkwood, but she is no prisoner here not while I'm here." Lady of Light said to the three. Thorin seemed relieved to hear that. "Actually I do need you to take her with you on your journey." She said out of nowhere. I questioned her by mind, as did everyone in the room. 'Eluvia, there's a prophesy that was told years ago that a Halfling like yourself shall side and be wed to a high kingdom of your choosing. Once you have helped them reach their goal you will learn about what you are.' She told me in my mind while that just confused me more. 'Wait! I have to wed someone? Who?' 'You shall be deciding that my child.' I shook my head and sighed heavily. Making the others look at me in question. I just smiled when I noticed everyone was staring at me. "Excuse me a moment." I said and went outside where the other dwarves were. I had to think this over by what she meant by 'it's my choice'.

 **Misplaced**

 _I've never really been able to make my own choices so of course this came as a surprise to me. "You want me to come with your company?" the other dwarves including Thorin nodded. I gave them a suspicious look. "Why?" They all had to gather around just to prove y point. "Gandalf says you'd be of great use to us. Plus I've seen you help out my kin when Smaug came." He smiled at my shocked face. I nodded never the less and on we went early that morn. 'My mistress did tell me I had to go with them.' I thought to myself. I had finally got to talk to Bilbo; he seems out of place among the group which reminds me of Lagolas. I had told him about how I had become friends with Thorin's kin since I was little. I looked over to see Fili and Kili whispering something then saw that I was looking at them they started to whistle like they weren't doing anything wrong. "What are you two planning?" I asked and Bilbo turns his attention on them two. "I don't know what you are talking about. We are just minding our business." They both have always been terrible liars. I shook my head and caught up with Thorin. "So we are going to reclaim what your people have lost, correct?" he nodded still looking forward. I tilted my head in confusion, and once he noticed he sighed heavily and said," Fine you can touch my beard!" I smiled mischievously like I had just received sweets. I reached over and touched the braids of his beard. "It's softer then it was when we were younger." I smiled and that seemed to make him uncomfortable. I pinched both of his cheeks. "Come on. Don't be a frowny face." The other dwarves seemed to be curious to why I was acting like this. I finally did get him to smile after he hit me_ _hard_ _on my left arm. "You haven't changed a bit Eluvia."_


	2. Shadows that go bump in the night

**Reasons**

 _We finally settled for camp. I was sitting on a cliff watching the moonlight. "Eluvia, correct?" Gandalf asked me as he sat down next to me. I smiled and nodded. "Hmmm… You remind me of someone." I turned to him with curiosity. "Who?" He was seep in thought now. "You remind me of Willow. She was a human living among the Shire." I saw Bilbo turn his attention to us. "Willow? You mean the baker?" Gandalf nodded. "Tell me what she was like?" I smiled intrigued. "She had the same beauty as you. She loved making anyone and anything happy. Although there was this certain little hobbit that had stolen her sweet velvet candies." He side glanced at Bilbo and I laughed._

 _"_ _When she caught him. She bought him back to his mother and got scolded. Even though she was angry with the small hobbit, she wanted him to be happy about learning his lesson. So she gave him a secret kind of candy. She told him that if he ever felt down about something to eat the candy. He asked what the candy was called and she told him that it was a secret." I nodded for him to continue but I couldn't help but feel something. "Hold onto the story. I need to check on something." Gandalf looked at her retreating figure with worry._

 _She went through the woods and found a small stream running through. '_ _ **Eluvia.**_ _'_ _I heard a voice whispered as the wind picked up, making my hair flow with it. "Who's there?" I commanded keeping a hold on my dagger. '_ _ **Eluviaaaa….**_ _'_ _I felt panicked at how loud and close the voice had gotten near my ear. I looked around unsheathing my blade. My heart was pounding so hard I couldn't hear Gandalf calling my name. I then saw a shadow about a few feet from me. I ran towards it when it ran into the other side of the forest. I didn't care about how one of the branches cut my right cheek. I was just so drawn to this mysterious figure._

 _I made it out into a field. I looked around desperately trying to find the figure. Then I felt someone grab me from behind. On instinct I swung around and kicked it to the ground. I looked closer at the figure to see it was Thorin. "Eluvia... What's going on with you?" he grunted as I helped him up. "I thought I saw somebody. It knew my name." I shivered a bit when as I whispered the last sentence. Thorin saw this and gently pulled me into a hug. I pulled back and we walked back to camp. I was still a bit shaken up by the voice, but I knew that I shouldn't trouble the company with it. Nor Gandalf. I headed to my cot and went to sleep as did everyone else except a few that were keeping watch._

 **I just wanna say thank you for the reviews, and the pm messages. I'll make the next chapter is longer, and update more chapters as soon as I can.**


End file.
